Perisa Cinta
by Becky407
Summary: Kerana terlihat pertengkaran dibelakang kafe, Naruto bertemu dengannya dan dia bertemu Naruto.\Cinta pandang pertama\ *nggak pandai bikin summary* Newbie Author.
Go aisatsu, watashi no namae Becky407. Saya masih baru disini...jadi mohon bantuannya *bungkuk*

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Perisa Cinta © Becky407**

 **Pair:- Naruto U. and Hinata H.**

Warning: Typo disana sini, ide pasaran, OoC err apa lagi?

 **Here we go!**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna blonde menatap layar IPhonenya.' Si teme dengan Sakura-chan mesti pergi ke party itu. Huh sampai hati mu SasuSaku.' Fikirnya lebay. Dia baru balik dari tempat kerjanya. Dia bermain HP sambil melalui jalan untuk ke apartemennya.

"Kencan sama elo?! Maluin gue aja lo. Mirror your face before you ask me to go dating with you." Naruto terdengar orang sedang menjerit dibelakang kafe berdekatan ia lalui. " Sebelum elo ngajak gue kencan, betulin diri lo dulu." Ujar seorang lelaki keluar dari belakang kafe tersebut. 'Kikuk nya situasi ini.' Fikir Naruto. Naruto berlalu tetapi si gadis memandangi dia. 'Mati gue,ttebayo! Dia lihatin gue!" ingin aja Naruto berlari dari sana dan menguburkan diri dibawah selimut di apartemennya. Tapi "Eh! Malu ada orang lihatin. Gomen." Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berpakaian waitress. "Biasanya saya nggak menangis begini. Kenapa air mata saya keluar? Hiks..." Ujar gadis itu sambil terisak pelan. 'Baik gue pergi aja dari sini.' Fikir Naruto lagi *bukan Kyuubi ya. Kyuubi itu nama kucingnya Naruto XD*. "Kalau ada orang sudi hulur kepadaku..." gadis itu berkata lebay. Si Naruto sudah siap untuk berlari terbreak kerana gadis itu. 'Eh? Dia ngomong sama gue ya? Baru gue mau angkat kaki.' Kemudian Naruto memberikannya sapu tangannya berwarna oranye. "Arigasoo kherana memberikan sashu sangan ini." Ujar gadis itu pelik. " Gue nggak ngerti apa yang kamu ngomong...tapi doomo." Lepas itu, gadis itu melipat sapu tangan itu dan mengatakan ia akan mencucinya. "Nanti say kembalikan kepada kamu." Ujar gadis indigo itu. "Masuklah. Saya traktir kamu. Hmm...orang miskin macam saya ini mana boleh layanin perasaan sangat. Nanti nggak ada siapa akan tolong bayarin hutang saya." Ujar gadis indigo itu dengan relax. 'Pfft' ingin aja ketawa Naruto meledak tetapi ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. 'Lepas ditolak pun masih boleh relax. Gua nggak patut tertawain dia.' Naruto berkata seperti itu didalam dirinya. "Hei, coba hulurin tangan kamu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil pen dan menulis sesuatu di tangan gadis waitress itu. "Ni nombor aku. Kalau ada masalah ke, call aku." Gadis itu melihat ke tangannya. "Just forget about that man. Jangan buat yang bukan-bukan ya?" Ujar Naruto serious. "Hmm. Okay..." Jawab gadis itu sweatdrop. 'Ngeri lihat muka seriousnya.' Fikir gadis itu.

Beberapa hari selepas kejadian itu...

"Selamat datang ke Nikunikuya!" Ujar gadis indigo,Hinata Hyuuga. "Konnichiwa. Kamu nggak telepon aku sama sekali." Ujar lelaki berambut jabrik blonde. "Eh, saya okay. Kamu nggak perlu risau." Ujar Hinata. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nama aku." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. "Owh. Okay, Naruto-san. Arigatoo gozaimashita." Ucap Hinata. "Sebenarnya nombar telepon kamu hilang lepas saya cuci tangan. Sebab itulah saya nggak telepon kamu. Ah, ni sapu tangan kamu." Ucap Hinata sambil menghulurkan sapu tangan kepunyaan Naruto. "Err. Ja...jadi boleh saya ambil pesanan kamu,Naruto-san?" Ujar Hinata gagap. "Satu set B." Pesan Naruto. Setelah ambil pesanannya,Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan kaunter. 'Dia duduk di meja depan kaunter.' Ujar Hinata dalam hatinya. "Bagi saya set A." Ujar pelanggan seterusnya. "Okay." Respon Hinata. 'Ah, aku buat lelaki yang nggak dikenali risaukan aku...' fikir Hinata. Ia sungguh terharu. Kemudian dia terpandang Naruto. Amethyst bertemu shappire. 'Eh dia pandang aku ya?' Fikir Hinata. "Maafkan saya, boleh saya buat pesanan?" Ujar seorang pelanggan perempuan. "Ah,maafkan saya!" Ujar Hinata kikuk. Fokusnya hilang. Selepas itu, dia ngelirik Naruto. Kemudian "Dia senyum." Ujar Hinata. Dia melihat Naruto senyum lembut kepadanya. Hinata terpesona seketika.

Sejak itu, Naruto selalu datang ke tempat kerja Hinata. Mereka makan malam bersama lepas Hinata habis kerja. Setiap hari Hinata akan traktir Naruto lunch. Sejak mereka berkenalan, Hinata menjadi lebih ceria. "Kamu pernah nggak dengar filem 'Opheila'?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. "Oh, Pernah!" Ucap Naruto. Mereka sedang duduk di luar cafe Nikunikuya. "Teman saya ngomong filem itu romantik banget dan menyentuh hati. Aku ingin banget nonton filem itu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengunyah roti melonnya. "Poket saya kanker." Ucap Hinata kecewa. "Owh. Err... kamu nak tahu sesuatu nggak?" Tanya Naruto gagap. Lalu menunjukan Hinata dua tiket filem Opheila. "Aku ada beli dua tiket wayang itu. Mau tengok nggak?" Tanya Naruto ke Hinata. Hinata nganguk. ' Naruto-kun memang memahami ku.' Ujar Hinata dalam hatinya.

Hari Minggu... "Naruto-kun! Gomen, telat." Ucap Hinata kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto. "Nggak papa, belum mulai pun filemnya." Ujar Naruto lalu pandang ke Hinata. Rambut indigo yang selalu diikat bun tergurai indah. Hinata memakai baju berwarna ungu lengan panjang berenda pink disekitar dada dipadankan dengan skirt panjang berwarna hitam berendakan ungu putih dibahagia bawah. Simple tapi cocok untuk Hinata. "Kyuubi tolong ku, di sebelah ku ada bidadari." Ucap Naruto lebay. Di apartemennya Naruto, kucing berwarna oranye sedang tertidur lalu terbangun dan "Meow?" kemudian tidur lagi. Di cinema pula selepas Naruto melihat Hinata, 'Inilah masa nya' Fikir Naruto mantap. "Err...Hinata," Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata. Dia memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata tersentak lalu " Err, ya? Kenapa ya?" Balas Hinata sambil blushing. "Selepas nonton filem ini nanti, ada something aku mau katakan kepada kamu." Ucap Naruto juga blushing. Tetapi "Eh, Hinata?" Ucap seseorang. "Ryou!" Balas Hinata terkejut. " Eh! Betulkah Hinata yang ajak gue keluar hari itu...perempuan membosankan. Tak sangka pula elo beli tiket filem." Ujar Ryou, lelaki yang menolak Hinata. " Senang pula temui pengganti aku." Sambung Ryou sombong. Hinata lepaskn tangannya dari Naruto lalu "Dia bukan boyfriend aku" Ujar Hinata tetapi Naruto menganggap nya betul.

Lepas nonton filem itu mereka pulang tanpa izin berbicara. Sejak hari itu, Naruto-kun nggak datang ke tempat kerja Hinata.

" Gomen. Dengar nggak?" Tanya seorang pelanggan lelaki. "Hei! Ada pelangganlah, Hinata!" Ucap teman sekerjanya Hinata. "Saya...saya minta maaf. Boleh saya ambil pesanan, Mr?" Tanya Hinata serba salah. Dia ada di kafe tapi dirinya melayang sampai ke mana-mana. " Arigatoo." Ucap Hinata nggak ada semangat. ' Boleh aku jumpa Naruto-kun lagi?' Fikir Hinata sambil melihat ke jendela kafe. Lalu dia lihat rambut jabrik blonde itu. Hinata terbelalak lalu..." Shion! Saya ambil cuti separuh hari! Tolong inform bos saya ada something perlu diuruskan!" Jerit Hinata lalu berlari keluar kafe. " Eh! Nanti bos marah!" Jerit kawannya tapi nggak diambil tahu oleh Hinata. Hinata lari lalu terlihat Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Tunggu!" Jerit Hinata. "Apa dia?" Tanya Naruto dingin *ketularan reader tau siapa...#dichidori* Hinata diam. "Kalau nggak ada papa aku balik dulu." Ujar Naruto. "Na... Naruto-kun! Kamu nggak ada something important mau bagi tau saya?! Benda penting like pengakuan.." Ujar Hinata terengah-engah. 'Kenapa Naruto-kun senyap?' Fikir Hinata. " Hmm, nggak penting sebenarnya. Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Nggak perlu dipikirkan." Ujar Naruto dingin. " Hampir tiga tahun saya suka kan Ryou tapi nggak semudahnya saya lupakan semuanya." Ucap Hinata menunduk kan mukanya. Naruto pandang kebelangkang. " Mulanya saya nggak yakin mampu lupakan dia...tapi kamu muncul dalam hidupku. Kamu ambil berat pasal ku. Kalau dipikirkan ini drastik tapi...tipu kalau saya enggak menyukai Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun nggak boleh suruh saya lupakan perasaan ini." Sambung Hinata. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Lalu " Aku nggak berniat membuat kamu menangis. Aku inget kamu nggak boleh lupakan dia. Semua itu membuat aku cemburu dan marah sebab aku nggak ada di hatimu." Ucap Naruto lembut. 'Aku dipeluk Naruto-kun.' Muka Hinata langsung memerah. "Sudikah kamu menjadi milikku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. Tetapi " Naruto-kun, kamu peluk aku terlalu kuat." Dan Naruto cengir nggak jelas

 **END**

AUTHOR'S TALK 

**Becky: TIIIIDHAKKKKKK! *teriak gaje* Ok ok, B. Relax your mind... Owh, Hi readers. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic gaje diatas *tutup muka* Sebagai perkenalan, Nama ku Becky. Boleh panggil B atau Becky. Masih berumur hehehe *cengiran Naruto* 12. Asal Malaysia tapi bukan asli kok. Ibu ku orng Jawa Timur dan ayah ku juga bukan orng Malaysia. Jngn risau saya nggak mcm *piiip* sensor. Saya kenal fanfiction mulai dari fandom Naruto pairing NaruHina. Kalau para senpai pernah lihat penname saya saya adalah silent reader... kerana mau komen tapi bahasa Indonesia saya kurang T.T jadi Gomen. Owh cukup saja pengenalan singkat banget ini...jadi...Err... Bye! *lari no jutsu***

 **MINTA REVIEWNYA YA SAYA TERIMA YG MANIS, MASAM, DAN PEDAS.**

 **Terima kasih melihat bacotan nggak jelas ni. *bungkuk* Arigatoo gozaimashita!**

 **-Becky407-**


End file.
